Becoming Hannah Montana
by WouldWonderful
Summary: Miley isn't Hannah yet, but she and her family live in Malibu. She has been best friends with Lilly her whole life. Please read and review!
1. The News

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this story takes place in Malibu still, but Miley has lived there her whole life and has been best friends with Lilly her whole life, because I don't feel like moving her there. Okay, Miley isn't Hannah yet, she hasn't gotten her record deal yet. That'll come by soon enough, though. They are still 14. The story's exactly the same as the show, but she's not Hannah and she's lived in Malibu forever. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

Miley and Lilly were listening to their favorite song, it was called _Boys Are Crazy And That's Why We Love Them _by Liz Micz, their favorite new singer. "Ooh, boys are crazy! Ooh boys are just so crazy! Boys are crazy and that's why we love them!" Miley and Lilly sang.

"Wow Miley, you're a really great singer!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Thanks! I love to sing!" Miley said as she did a little spin.

Lilly sat down on Miley's bed and looked through a magazine. "I'm bored, let's go look through your closet for something to wear for Oliver's birthday party," Lilly said. **(Author's Note: There is no Hannah closet because there is no Hannah Montana yet. There is also no Hannah phone, but Miley does have a cell phone.)**

"Okay, sure, I still haven't decided what to wear," Miley said. Pretty soon, her dad called her downstairs.

"Yeah dad?" Miley asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I have great news!" Miley's dad said with a smile. "You know how you like to sing? Well, I got you a number for a little talent show, and the winner of the show gets to record a demo for Teen Pop records. You like them, right?"

"Oh, I love Teen Pop records! Thank you daddy! This is great! I hope I win!" Miley squealed. She ran upstairs to tell Lilly the good news.

"Lilly! Oh my gosh! Guess what? There's a talent show and my dad got the number, I don't know where it is, but I'll find out when I call, or when it is, but I'll find that out too, oh I'm so excited, a talent show! Oh, I didn't tell you the best part! If I win, I get to record a demo for Teen Pop records!"

"Miley! That's fantastic! I know that you're going to win! You're the best singer ever! I know you're going to win! Call them right now!" Lilly shrieked.

Miley grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number on the flyer. A pleasant sounding women answered. Miley told the women her name and number and the women told her the talent show was in 2 weeks at the Malibu Mall and Beach.

The Malibu Mall and Beach was a little half indoor, half outdoor mall right on the beach. It had a stage and everything. Miley was so excited for this talent show!


	2. Is She In or Out?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cowgirl4Christ, thank you so much for your review and I hope you continue to read. I will take your advice into consideration, I appreciate your help. I hope everyone who reads this fic reviews, whether with constructive criticism or not. Anyway, on with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The next day when Miley woke up she immediately started to regret her decision about the talent show. She really wasn't that great of a singer, she thought. She didn't really have a chance. Miley headed down the stairs to tell her dad about her decision.

"Daddy, I don't want to do the talent show anymore," Miley said, approaching the subject of the matter with no hesitation.

"Miles, why not?" Miley's dad asked in a concerned voice.

"I just don't think I can do it," Miley offered no further explanation and walked back up the stairs. Soon there was a knock on her bedroom door, which was to be expected. Her dad obviously wanted a real explanation as to why she wanted to back out of the talent show. Miley opened the door.

Robbie Ray took a seat at Miley's desk and when she didn't say anything, he decided he better start the conversation. "Miley, I understand that you're nervous, but that's no reason to back out of the talent show. You're never going to win if you don't try."

"I know dad, but I just know there will be kids who are a lot more talented then me," Miley said sadly.

"How? How do you know that bud, if you've never been to one of these talent shows? You may not even have any real competition."

"I guess you're right, but I should prepare myself just in case there _is_ some tough competition," Miley said, brightening up a little.

"So you're back in?" Robbie Ray asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm back in." Miley said with a grin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading, please review! xoxo, Madison**


	3. The Best Of Both Worlds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to my reviewers! Thank you especially to Lil Miss Drama Queen for putting me under favorite authors and Becoming Hannah Montana under favorite stories! I read one of your fics, Dance With Me, it was pretty well written. So thanks to everyone, please continue to review, and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Miley headed to the beach later that afternoon. She saw Lilly by Rico's and walked over to her. "Hey Lilly! Do you want to help me practice for the talent show. I was thinking of doing a song by Liz Micz, maybe _Dancing Stars in the Midnight Sky_ or else _Dreaming Takes You Farther than Reality_."

"Sounds good, I'm game. Let's do _Dreaming Takes You Farther than Reality_. I think you have a good chance of winning with that one," Lilly said as she grabbed her milkshake off the counter, thanked Jackson, and followed Miley onto the beach.

Miley led Lilly to a quiet part of the beach and decided to start singing. "I know that you are trying so hard to win my heart. You tell me that you can't live without me. And I know for a fact that you have dreams about me every night. But I don't want to be with you, or even near you. And that's why, oh that's why…dreaming takes you farther than reality! Whoa! I can't live in the dark, that's why you tell me your dreams. Your dreams, about me. I know, you like me, but I'm just not ready. That's why dreaming takes you farther than reality."

"You're so good Miley!" Lilly shrieked. "I just know you're going to win! Let's go back to your house. You're good at that song, but I'm thinking maybe we could write a song for you. You've written songs before, right?"

"I've only written one song, it's called The Best of Both Worlds. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, let's go to your house!" So they did. Once they were there, Miley picked up a hairbrush to use as a microphone and started singing.

"Oh yeah, come on, you get the limo out front, hottest styles, every shoe, every color, yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers, in some ways you're just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star. You get the best of both worlds. Chillin' out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together (oh, yeah) and you know that its' the best of both worlds. You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?) hear your songs on the radio. Livin' two lives is a little weird, but school's cool cuz nobody knows. Yeah you get to be a small town girl, but big time when you play your guitar. You get the best of both worlds. Chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both. You know the best of both worlds. Pictures and autographs, you get your face in all the magazines. The best part is that you get to be whoever you want to be! Best, best, best of both. Best, best, yeah the best of both. Best, best, come on the best of both! Who would have thought that a girl like me, would double as a superstar! Yeah! You get the best of both worlds. Chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show, you get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds. Without the shades and the hair, you can go anywhere. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together, oh yeah! It's so much better cuz you know you got the best of both worlds!"

"Miley, you rock! You're so doing that song for the talent show! I can't believe you wrote that. Wow!"

Miley just smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this post kind of sucked, but it will get better. Please review!**


	4. The Talent Show

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, I know it's been awhile. Enjoy!**

Miley practiced 24/7 for the next to weeks. Finally she was ready, and it was time for the talent show. Once she heard the name Miley Stewart, she ran onstage.

"Oh yeah, come on, you get the limo out front, hottest styles, every shoe, every color, yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun, it's really you but no one ever discovers, in some ways you're just like all your friends, but on stage you're a star. You get the best of both worlds. Chillin' out, take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together (oh, yeah) and you know that its' the best of both worlds. You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?) hear your songs on the radio. Livin' two lives is a little weird, but school's cool cuz nobody knows. Yeah you get to be a small town girl, but big time when you play your guitar. You get the best of both worlds. Chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both. You know the best of both worlds. Pictures and autographs, you get your face in all the magazines. The best part is that you get to be whoever you want to be! Best, best, best of both. Best, best, yeah the best of both. Best, best, come on the best of both! Who would have thought that a girl like me, would double as a superstar! Yeah! You get the best of both worlds. Chillin' out take it slow, then you rock out the show, you get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds. Without the shades and the hair, you can go anywhere. You get the best of both worlds. Mix it all together, oh yeah! It's so much better cuz you know you got the best of both worlds!"

Miley smiled and headed off the stage. She was the last act, so she only had to wait a few seconds before they announced the winner.

"Our second place winner is Miley Stewart. She will receive a cash prize of $500! Congrats!"

Miley's heart sank. No record deal.


	5. Some Relief

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated recently. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

"Excuse me, but why didn't I win?" Miley asked. After that, she realized she had been rude. "Sorry, but, um, who won?"

"Someone named Fiona Lee Hamming. I have no idea who that is but she is going to record a song for Teen Pop records. If they like it, she'll get a deal. If not, you'll get a chance."

"Oh really? Awesome, thanks!" Miley was feeling a little better as she ran down the stairs and practically killed Lilly. "Oops, sorry, good news! I'll get a chance if Fiona Ham Laining or whatever her name is doesn't get a record deal."

"Great," Lilly said with a smile. "Your dad wants you to meet him at your house now I think."

"Alright, I'll just be a second." Miley found the host of the competition and told her that if Fiona didn't get the deal, to make sure and contact Miley. The host said she would be sure to call if Fiona wasn't good enough. Miley knew it was rude to hope that Fiona would fail, but nevertheless, she hoped it.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Another Shot

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy!**

Lilly stopped by Miley's house the next day. "Super great idea!" she squealed. "I saw an add for another talent show! You should so sign up! You'll definitely win this time!"

"How do you know? You said that for the first one, Lilly, I'm just not ready to lose again," Miley answered quietly.

"No! Miley, you just have to be confident! You can do this, you know you can! _I_ know you can!"

"Okay, sure. Sign me up for the show. Where is it, by the way?"

"Brook Auditorium, the one where they do those cute little kindergarten plays."

"No way! I am not singing at a kindergarten arena!" Miley protested.

"Miley, please! You don't even know what your winning yet!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Oh, right, so what am I winning?" Miley asked.

"The chance to meet with one of the producers of Teen Pop records!"

"No way. I don't believe you, Lilly. I mean, why would they give away two meetings and record deals in one week? Why would Teen Pop records all of a sudden want to nobodies to be on their label. I mean it was awesome they even did it the first time."

"Okay, fine! There is a talent show, but first prize is not a meeting with one of the producers, it's a box of Belgium chocolates."

"Mm, I love Belgium chocolates!" Miley said as her mouth started to water.

"Me too! So, you should enter the talent show, even if you don't get a record deal…maybe there will be a talent agent there and you'll get discovered!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Fine, but I just wish Fiona would fail, even though that's mean, I just want a record deal."

"Stop being so selfish Miley! I want those chocolates!"

"Fine, so when is the talent show?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I'm not ready!"

"Yes you are, you just need to write another song."

"Well actually, I have another song that I've written, it's called This Is the Life."

"Then you'll do that for the show!" Lilly decided and then they both went to sign her up.


	7. In the Newspaper

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy!**

The next day Miley was totally prepared for the show, she sang This Is the Life and she won. She was excited, even though it was chocolates, because her picture would be in the newspaper.

The day after that, Miley got a call from Teen Pop records saying that they were still considering giving Fiona a record deal, but they had seen Miley in the paper and wanted her to record a demo for them! Miley was so excited!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that was the shortest thing in the world, but I wanted to end with good news. Plus, I don't have a lot of time. I started another Hannah Montana fic, so now I'm writing two of those and one HSM fic. The other Hannah Montana fic is called The Twins and Hannah, and the High School Musical one is called Moving On. I hope you read both and please review on this one and those ones if you read them! Xoxo, Madison**


	8. Recording A Demo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to my chapter 7 reviewer daddysgirl93! Okay, so enjoy this next chapter!**

A few days later Miley, Robbie Ray, Jackson, and Lilly were on their way to Teen Pop recording studios. About halfway there, Miley remembered something.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly! We forgot about Oliver's birthday party! It's tonight! We're going to miss it!" **(Author's Note: Remember in Chapter 1 how I mentioned Oliver's birthday party? Well now it's like 3 weeks later I think, so I'm not sure why Lilly and Miley were picking out outfits already. Oh well.)**

"Miley, you're right! Oliver's going to hate us! I can't believe we're missing his birthday party!" Lilly exclaimed. She really seemed upset.

"I know, but he'll have to understand, I mean, I'm recording a demo CD today," Miley reasoned.

"Maybe we should have invited him, huh?" Lilly asked thoughtfully.

"Nah, he shouldn't cancel the party because of us. Well, because of me." Soon they arrived at the recording studio and once there a horrible thought popped into Lilly's head.

"Miley, I have to talk to you, privately," Lilly said, pulling Miley into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Lilly? Could you make this quick, I don't want to be late," Miley said.

"See, that's exactly the problem!" Lilly shrieked. "You're not going to have time for me when you become a famous pop star!"

"Lilly, of course I'll have time for you, just not as much. Besides, I might not even become a pop star!"

"Fine!" Lilly said and stormed out of the bathroom.

Miley recorded two songs for Teen Pop, This Is the Life and a song they had written for her called Who Said. They said that they would listen to the two-song demo CD and call Miley back within a month.

"I can't believe I have to wait a month! That sucks!" Miley exclaimed as she got into the car.

"A month at the most," Lilly said calmly. She really didn't care if Miley ever heard back from the company, because they would for sure say yes and then Miley would be busy recording a CD.

Lilly and Miley had completely different views of the situation.


	9. Two Phone Calls

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! A new chapter! Enjoy!**

A few weeks later, Teen Pop called Miley back and told her that she got the record deal. Of course she was as excited as could be, but soon after she got the good news, her dad told her there would be some cons to the situation; she couldn't go to a normal school, because everyone would surround her.

That's when Miley got a great idea. An alter ego! She brainstormed for the rest of the night, but couldn't think of idea. That's when she called Lilly.


	10. Hannah Something

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

"Hello?" Lilly answered the phone, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hi, Lilly, it's Miley. I got the record deal! But I need your help. See, I don't want everyone to treat me differently and surround me and ask for autographs once I'm famous, so I think I'm going to make an alter ego."

"Okay…well pick a good first name first," Lilly said slowly. She was starting to forgive Miley.

"Um, well, I had that one doll that I loved a few years ago…named Hannah, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Hannah! Okay, so you will be Hannah…Cabana?"

"Um, nah…Hannah…" Miley paused.

Then, at the exact same time, both girls exclaimed "Hannah Montana!"


End file.
